


Some Realizations Are Pleasant to Come to

by Official_Biscuit_Moron



Series: The Most Important Questions Are The Hardest To Ask [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: F/F, Gen, Kagusoyo, Soyokagu, dork in love, kagura makes intelligent deductions, late-night gay revelations with gintoki and kagura, referenced shimura tae/yagyuu kyuubei, soyo doesn't appear but kagura talks about her, spoiler alert: kagura's the dork, very briefly referenced ginzura too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Official_Biscuit_Moron/pseuds/Official_Biscuit_Moron
Summary: “So if I want to hold hands with Soyo-chan like Anego and Kyuu-chan hold hands with each other, then that would mean that what I mean when I say that means that I don’t want to be friends, I mean that I want to be more than friends who hold hands, and hold hands in a way that friends don’t hold hands, yes?”“Uh..” She can hear the cogs in Gin-chan’s tiny brain whirring and spinning. “If I’m getting what you mean, then yes.”/ / /Aka Kagura realizes something important.
Relationships: Kagura & Sakata Gintoki, Kagura & Tokugawa Soyo, Kagura/Tokugawa Soyo
Series: The Most Important Questions Are The Hardest To Ask [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853446
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	Some Realizations Are Pleasant to Come to

**Author's Note:**

> i'm being the change i want to see in the world: more kagusoyo

It’s a lazy evening at Yorozuya Gin-chan – Shinpachi left for the dojo hours ago, after dinner, and Kagura and Gintoki had just finished watching Ladies 4. They put on their pajamas, and, as the clock strikes eleven, they‘re brushing their teeth and she’s telling him all about her lunch at the park with Soyo – though it’s mostly unintelligible around her vigorous brushing. Gintoki catches the last part of the story as Kagura projectile-spits toothpaste into the sink at a terrifying (and probably deadly) speed.

“And then, Soyo-chan saw a butterfly! And she wanted to chase it, and so we chased it around and around, and then it flew, haha, Gin-chan, it flew right into Sadaharu’s mouth!”

“An wha did da Prinshesh do?” Gintoki asks around his toothbrush.

“Haha, Soyo-chan said, she said, ‘oh shit!’ really quiet! With her hands over her mouth and everything! It was so funny, but I didn’t want to laugh, because-” -Kagura stops to gargle noisily- “-because she seemed so upset about it! And-”

Gintoki spits into the sink. “Oi, you’re such a bad influence, Kagura. Getting a princess to swear-”

“Shut _up,_ Gin-chan, I’m not finished-”

“Ehh? You brat! Show some respe-”

“- _But then_ Sadaharu opened his mouth and the butterfly flew out again!! Like a magic trick, yep! And, Gin-chan, you should’ve seen the look on Soyo-chan’s face, haha, it was so good, she looked so surprised- and I just started laughing really hard! And then she glared at me, and then she giggled a little bit and tried to hide it, but she couldn’t, and then she started laughing too, and it was so nice, yes? And, I- and. And..”

Idly, Gintoki glances at her. “And?”

Kagura trails off, gets a funny, constipated sort of look on her face. She stares at the wall, frozen while pulling her hair out of its buns.

“… Kagura?”

She frowns.

“Kagura...chan? What happened then?”

Kagura stares contemplatively at the wall for a moment longer, then turns to him with a flourish. She says, “Gin-chan, what does it mean that I want to see Soyo-chan all the time? Well, maybe not _all_ the time, no, but as often as I possibly can,?”

“It means.. that you and she are friends?”

“Yes, I know that, stupid perm. But I don’t think it means that.”

“Well then,” Gintoki says. “I’d say it means you want to be more than friends.”

Kagura faces the wall again, her brow slightly furrowed. “Does that mean that I’d get to hold her hand and stuff? If we were more than friends.”

“Uhh,” he says, filling up a cup at the tap. “Well. Yeah, sure. Though friends can hold hands too, I guess.”

“Oh. Like you and Zura – though, that’s gross, seeing as he’s Zura, and you’re you. I don’t want to be gross.”

Gintoki chokes on his mouthful of water. “You saw that? I mean—shut up."

“But Anego and Kyuu-chan are not holding hands like friends, yes?”

Appraising her carefully, he clears his throat. “Yeah, I’d say not.”

“So if I want to hold hands with Soyo-chan like Anego and Kyuu-chan hold hands with each other, then that would mean that what I mean when I say that means that I don’t want to be friends, I mean that I want to be more than friends who hold hands, and hold hands in a way that friends don’t hold hands, yes?”

“Uh..” She can hear the cogs in Gin-chan’s tiny brain whirring and spinning. “If I’m getting what you mean, then yes.”

“Huh.”

“Well,” Gintoki says, “What are you going to do with that, ah? Do you know if she wants to hold hands with you like you want to hold hands with her?”

Kagura thinks about it.

She considers long, dark, shiny hair and and pink, smiling lips and pretty kimonos and brown eyes that turn honey-amber in the midday light, eyes that are soft and gleeful in those quiet, stolen moments, that look at her like she’s someone worth looking at — she considers that she only knows this because _she’s_ looking, too. She considers the softness of a small hand in hers, the contrast between her rough palms and Soyo’s smooth ones. She considers meeting a beautiful princess in a seedy, boisterous town, considers being with her until the sun is golden and falling in the sky, considers wishing hoping pleading _dreaming_ that that sun would never go down, that she could stay in that moment, caught in golden, honey-amber, crystallized, a moth to Soyo’s flame. She considers a hundred lunches in the park and a thousand stifled giggles and a million split-second glances.

“The only way to know is to ask, yes?” Kagura says brightly, her heart aching. “I’m seeing her for lunch again in a couple days, I’ll ask then!”

“Oi oi, look at you. You're getting more chicks than I am,” Gintoki says. “Hmm. Hey, brat.”

“What?”

“Do you...ah." He reconsiders, scratching his head. "Nevermind.”

“I want to hear it,” she declares.

“No, it’s nothing.”

“Tell me,” she says, “or I’ll beat it out of you, yes?”

Gintoki scowls. “Fine then, you thug. Do you—do you want me or Patsuan—or, now that I think about it, probably Otae or Kyuubei, or Tsukki, probably...or—” she hits him. “Jeez, okay! or _whoever—_ happy?—to come with? We’d stay out of the way. These things are hard to do, so if you wanted somebody cheering you on, then we could be there. Shinpachi has plenty of practice. He probably does special lung training for his fan club—you know, it's actually impressive how loud that kid can shout, Kagura-chan. He's definitely gonna make me go deaf by 40. So—"

Feeling her incredulous glare, he says quickly, "Wait, no no no, don't look at me like that! I'd stop him from actually cheering you on! You think I'm an idiot?! I'm not completely clueless, I know that'd be embarrassing." He wrinkes his nose, realizing he's veered wildly off track, and tries to reel it in. "But the point is, if you wanted back up, we could be there. That’s it.”

She stares at him some more, then turns her head sharply to look at the wall again, scoffing.

“Ew, no! No way, Gin-chan! That’s gross. Why would I want that.”

“Sure.”

“That’s such a stupid, stupid idea. So stupid. No wonder _you_ said it.”

“Fine, jeez. No need to rub it in.”

“That perm is infecting your brain, Gin-chan. You should go to the doctor. Maybe he’ll tell you your hair is growing white and curly in your old age. He’ll say, oh shit! Oh fuck, shave that off as soon as possible! What a a terrible monstrosity! It must be because of all those sweets you eat, and how you never show this wonderful, beautiful, talented red-haired girl enough respect! And Shinpachi will nod solemnly and cry, and then die from shock. And so will Sacchan. And then Madao as well, though that might not have been related. And then Zura will rip his wig off and try to save you with it but without his wig he’ll die too. And I’ll weep and wail, and say, what has happened to Gin-chan, doctor? He will die, yes? Look at that ugly mop on his head—oh wait—I just remembered! It was already like that.”

“You're gonna make me cry, Kagura-chan. Do you want Gin-chan to cry? Is that it?”

She spears him once more with her glare. “Stupid.”

“Whatever.”

They stand in near-silence, the only sounds being Sadaharu’s soft snoring from the other room and the crickets chirping outside.

After a significant pause, Kagura mutters, barely audible, “Maybe you and Patsuan and Anego could walk me to the park, and then go away and leave and have never been there.”

“Ahh, so—”

“Or you and Patsuan and Anego could have an entirely separate, unrelated outing of your own, and Kyuu-chan could possibly show up, too, and that outing _might_ be in the same park, uh-huh, but is also entirely separate and will have never been there. Never.”

He smiles softly. “We’ll be right there, Kagura.”

She smiles too for a moment, ducking her head as he ruffles her hair. Then, she pauses to contemplate his statement. Her eyes widening in horror, she screeches plaintively, _“NO!_ No, you _can't_ be right there! That was my whole point!! Are you a complete idiot?! You have to be entirely separate!”

“Yeah, I know!! You think I don’t know?! That would be weird as hell! It was figurative, dumbass!”

“Shut up, Gin-chan! I’m tired of your mind games!! I’m going to sleep!”

She throws her hair ornaments to the counter and shoves him (gently, for Kagura) into the wall, running past so he can’t see her grinning like a maniac.

“Idiot kid,” she hears him say, and she knows he’s grinning too.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as part of a larger work a while ago, and (with a lot of editing) i think it still holds up okay! thanks for reading!
> 
> kags, trying to flirt: you are a flame and i am a moth, yes?  
> soyo: what?  
> kags; i'm attracted to you  
> soyo:  
> soyo: w hat?  
> kags: did you see because you're a flame and i'm a moth and  
> soyo: i'm attracted to you too!  
> kags: kagura.exe has stopped working
> 
> (ayo, sorry for the long end notes, but here's a petition to sign to support blm:http://chng.it/TSSqbJWMpH)


End file.
